Before I Go
by mindspsychoaddict
Summary: Another Emily/Mick fic. Oneshot, fluff really. Mick is leaving on a case, but he has something to say first. Oh and Mick's team is based in San Francisco in this. It was convenient.


**A oneshot I did while I was bored. Another Emily/Mick fic, sorry they're just too adorable to not write about. Next one is a different pairing I promise. Oh and I have to say thank you to CrystalIceLover. You are amazing, thanks for everything. You rock:)**

Before I Go

Mick had come down from San Francisco for a few days. With him living there, and Emily in D.C, their time together was precious. They had been seeing each other for about three months, but in normal couple terms it had been about two weeks. They used up all their vacation time going to see each other, and worked overtime to earn more. Maybe only seeing each other a few times a month made their feelings for each other stronger, whatever it was, both knew that when they saw each other after a long absence, the whole world changed, and the only people in it were themselves.

The fact they both had jobs where they had to travel a lot made it more difficult. Thye could be planning to fly to where the other was, only for a case to come up and put a stop to their plans, making things more difficult.

It had all started really after that case in San Francisco. He had called her a few times, and they had talked, but that was all that happened. They flirted with each other over the phone, but it wasn't really a relationship. The relationship became real only after Emily had a case in Seattle, and he happened to be there as well, teaching a class on long distance marksmanship at the field office there. He had called her their first night there, as per usual on Wednesday night, and she mentioned she was in Seattle on a case. He explained he was there too, and they arranged to meet for the first time in months.

Emily sneaked out of the hotel room she was sharing with JJ, and met Mick in a bar, a few blocks from the hotel. They spent all night talking, even though they knew each other well already. But it was different in person. That spark that had been there last time was still there, and was probably stronger, given how much they knew, and liked, about each other now.

Emily knew she had feelings for Mick. She had known for a while, ever since she found herself looking forward to his calls and missing the sound of his voice. So when he leaned over and touched her hand, she didn't stop him. When he looked deeply into her eyes, she didn't look away, she stared back. And, when at the end of the night he moved to bruah his lips off hers she didn't pull away. But she did lean in closer, and deepened the kiss, because she had been dreaming of doing that for a long time now. And when after a few minutes he broke away, gasping for air, she missed the feel and warmth of him against her, she knew she couldn't let him get away. Guys like him didn't come around very often, and she jumped at the chance. So when he suggested they go back to his hotel, she didn't say no.

It was the exact same for him. He knew there was something he found captivating about her the moment he laid eyes on her, but as he got to know her he fell for her. And fell hard. But he wished he could see her in person again. As lovely as her voice was, and it was, it wasn't the same as talking to her face, and staring deep into the dark brown pools of her eyes, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He needed to see her. He could remember her face pretty well, but he needed to see it one more time so he could commit that flawless face to memory. So when he found out they were in the same place, he wasted no time in inviting her out, like a date. He relished every second of her company, and she was just as beautiful as he remembered, if not more. And when he touched her, he could feel the electricity he was hoping there would be. And the kiss, well the kiss was out of this world. But after, no words could describe it.

Emily's team solved the case the next day, so they only had that one night together. They would never regret it, and they would always remember that one night they had in Seattle together. It was the last they'd visibly see of each other for a while, and when they looked back on it, it was bittersweet. They called each other that night, and revealed their true feelings for each other. Mick confessed that he had had a crush on her ever since they met, and Emily told him that while she found him arrogant and cocky at first, she had gotten to see his sweet side, and fell for him. They regretted nothing.

It was slightly awkward when JJ suggested she call him. She had been doing that for a while now, but they didn't know. She made up a lie that it would never go anywhere. It was a lie because she knew it would. She hadn't had these feelings for a guy ever, and there was no way a relationship between them could be casual.

They started talking every night on the phone then. They racked up huge phone bills, but they didn't care. What they had was strong and special, even it was only physical that one time. It was probably better this way, they got to know each other before they rushed into anything they could regret.

They had gotten really comfortable around each other, and began telling the other their deepest secrets. Then one day, Emily was at work. She had just had lunch, and during her lunch break called Mick. She had just arrived back, but who came in? Mick. Actually it was Mick with flowers and chocolates. She looked up to see him smiling at her, and she felt the exact same as she did in Seattle. He went over to her and kissed her, kissed her hard, and she kissed back just as hard, and she didn't care if everybody was looking, or that Garcia who was over at Morgan's desk was probably videotaping it, or that JJ who was over getting coffee had dropped her mug in shock and stood there staring at them with her mouth wide-open, or that Hotch was glaring at them, or that Morgan was smirking, or that Reid was...completely engrossed in a book and had no clue what was going on.

He stayed a few days, and it was the start of their relationship. Emily openly called him her boyfriend, and thought only of him. He was the only one she wanted. Those few days were perfect. Emily could spend eternity just spending time with him. He was so funny, and easy to talk to, and he could cook and he could sing. The first night he was there he serenaded her with his guitar. It was beautiful.

Since then, they decided to give their relationship a real go, and started visiting each other. Mick usually came to her, because her team tended to get called away on cases more often. They used up all their vacation time but it was worth it. Although they had never said it out loud, any fool could tell by looking at them that they were in love, even if they didn't know it yet and had only been going out for a short time. But it was love between them, and the purest, most beautiful love around. True Love.

Mick had come down for a few days, when he got a call from his team leader, Sam Cooper that they were leaving for a case in Philadelphia, and they needed him there. It cut their time together short, but although Mick acted like a tough guy, he never did anything wrong where his job was concerned.

He took the train, as it would be easier than flying. Emily came with him to the train station.

He was standing on the platform, waiting for his train to arrive. Emily was by his side, as was usual with them. They always stayed until they were sure the other was gone. They were saying their goodbyes. He looked deep into her eyes, leaned down and kissed her softly but passionately, then they broke apart and hugged, maybe holding on for a bit too long. ''I'll miss you Emily,'' he sighed as he brushed his hand down her cheek.

She leaned into his hand and said ''I'll miss you too.'' For a while now Mick knew his feelings for Emily were strong. She was different than any other woman he'd ever met, she was special, and he had fallen quickly. There had been an instant attraction, but her beauty wasn't the only thing he loved about her. He loved her laugh, her eyes, her sarcastic sense of humour, her smile, and the way her fitted perfectly into his neck. He knew there was something different about her, and that a relationship with her would be different to any other one he had before, but he never expected to fall in love with her.

He wasn't the type of guy who fell in love, but she wasn't an ordinary woman. She had tamed the wild Mick Rawson, and while she was at it, she captured his heart as well. He had never felt so happy before. Everytime he looked at her, he felt light and like nothing bad could ever happen. She made him want to sing out loud, and proclaim his love to the world. Cheesy yes, but he was madly and deeply in love. He had to tell her.

''You know what I'm going to miss most Em?''

''What?'' she smiled. It was a sad smile, a smile that didn't reach her eyes because he was being taken away from her.

''Waking up next to you. Wrapping my arms around you and waking you up with a kiss. Just like this,'' he said and kissed her.

She smiled into his mouth and said ''I'll miss that too.'' A whistle went off signalling the arrival of the train. It was now or never, there was no way he was telling her over the phone. He had to see her reaction. He smiled at her once more and she smiled back. ''I guess this is it then,'' she said sadly.

''Before I go Em, I love you,'' he declared. Her smile was replaced by a look of shock and surprise. Her eyes softened, and she looked like she was just about to say something. The train arrived into the station then, at the worst possible time. Mick stayed on the platform as long as he possibly could, hoping Emily would say something. But she didn't.

''I'm sorry Em. I have to go,'' he sad, kissing her cheek and getting on the train, disappointed and forlorn. So this was what heartbreak felt like.

Emily was still standing on the platform, her mouth open. Her eyes watched him get on the train, the train that would take him away from her. She hated that train. How come the train got him and she didn't? Stupid train. Her brain was whizzing away inside though. It was going through all her emotions, her feelings and thought about him. No other guy ever made her feel like this, and when he said he loved her, she was glad. She was actually glad. She loved him too. But surely it was too late.

The last of the passengers were getting on the train now. She had just under a minute. She ran down to her right, peering in the windows trying to find Mick. She knew he would turn right, he was superstitious and avoided going left as much as possible. He was weird that way, but adorable.

She found him in the fifth carriage down. He was sitting by the window, his head in his hands and keeping to himself. She had obviously hurt him. How could she be so stupid? She knocked on the window and he looked up. Emily could have sworn she saw him smile. She placced her hand on the window and mouthed the words ''I love you too.''

He smiled, and placed his hands on the window too, over hers. But then the train sped away, taking him with it. Stupid train. She would have given anything to be a fly in that carriage, just to see the stupid grin she knew he would have on.

The wind from the train created a cold breeze, and she wrapped her jacket around her tighter, and pushed her hair back behind her ear as she watched the train speed away. Letting him go didn't that hard this time, because she knew the next time they met, there would be fireworks. Whatever happened after this, she loved him, and he loved her, and no job would get in the way. They would sort that when they got there and wanted more, but for now they were just happy where they were, loving each other.


End file.
